la vida contra los titanes
by yaoist secret
Summary: tras la captura del titan hembra, solo se abren interrogantes sobre el destino de la raza humana fail sumary eruri, reiberth arminxannie y mas
1. Chapter 1

la vida contra los titanes

* * *

esta historia transcurre en el mismo universo que el anime/manga, la historia en si comienza tras la captura de annie, solo que sin que se rompiese el muro.

nada respecto a shingeki no kyojin me pertenece.

* * *

La logion de reconocimiento parecía el último bastión de esperanza de ganarle una lucha a los titanes. La vida era sólo un regalo para quienes se atrevían a lucharla, a vivirla. La captura de Annie había sido suficiente para salvarle el pellejo a Eren, no, a toda la humanidad, sin embargo Erwin aún seguía esperando un veredicto respecto a su propio destino, el no haber pedido permiso de las autoridades de la Policía militar era algo muy grave, un delito serio, además de que había decidido responsabilizarse de los daños a materiales y civiles.

-Vaya, te imaginé en una celda polvosa, pero aquí debes pasarlo de maravillas- Levi ingreso en el cuarto en que el comandante estaba cumpliendo reclusión hasta que Se decidiese su castigo

-Lo que me preocupa es que me dejen lejos de este asunto justo cuando estamos tan cerca.

-No lo harán, son imbéciles, pero no suicidas. Supongo que ahora ya puedes hablar al respecto... Para ti quienes están infiltrados? Tengo mis sospechas, pero porque no me dices tus certezas?

-llegué muy tarde?- Hanji abrió la puerta apresurada- espero no haberme perdido nada interesante...-el clima dentro del cuarto era tenso, y aunque podía percibirlo prefirió no darle mayor atención.

\- tenemos a los enemigos entre nosotros, quien diría que la Titan femenina resulto ser un recluta, un miembro de la policía militar, Un ser humano - dijo Erwin, a lo que Levi le interrumpió

-lo dices cómo si nosotros fuésemos muy humanos- miró a los ojos al rubio, que había quedado un poco incómodo. -lo de la mocosa fue una sorpresa, pero nosotros no somos distintos de los titanes.

\- la humanidad ha avanzado, ganándole por primera vez a los titanes.

-esas son mierdas

-no estamos desperdiciando recursos, nosotros no enviamos a nadie a morir, ellos eligen confiar en nosotros, algún día habremos acabado con todos los titanes.- tras decir estas palabras, Erwin fue el primero en retirarse.

-Y si la manera de ganarle a los titanes no es acabando con ellos?- pensó Hanji, la existencia de Eren y Annie significaba que no debían ser los únicos.

-Pst! Que tendrás en la cabeza esta vez- Levi la miró disgustado y salió también del cuarto, la mujer quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Hey Erwin! - El más bajo alcanzó al rubio antes de que se alejase demasiado -supongo que no nos reuniste sólo para decirnos lo que ya sabíamos... Que te estás callando?

-bien, es bueno que lo preguntes... Quisiera que hanji pudiese tomar peso y talla de todos los miembros de la legión

-y con eso demostraremos... - Dijo escéptico elevando una ceja

-Aún no tenemos ningún indicio que nos diferencie de un titán cambiante, pero si hay otros Dentro de nuestro escuadrón acabarán cayendo ante la presión

-A veces creo que se te están acabando las ideas.- dijo levi, siguiendo su camino, dejando a Erwin sin palabras en medio del corredor.

-Lo de Petra no fue en vano, Se que eso es lo que te preocupa.- erwin siguió viendo la espalda del más joven, que No se había volteado a verlo, ni siquiera había detenido su marcha fuera del lugar.

* * *

Armin no se sentía satisfecho con el resultado de la operación, no podían sacarle nada a Annie si estaba cristalizada, se preguntaba que hubiese podido decirles. siempre la vio callada y un poco reservada, sin embargo no podía verla como una mala persona, seguro había un motivo que justificase la situación actual.

-Lo importante es que Eren está bien - Jean no sabía que podría estar pensando el más bajito, pero seguro era referido a Annie y su envoltura de cristal

-Eh?- suspiró- no me siento cómodo dejándole tanto peso sobre los hombros a Eren. ¿No es muy cruel?

-¿Que opción tenemos? No podemos convertirnos en titanes.- simplifico y se alzó de hombros- ni siquiera sabemos si esto resultará de todas formas

-Pero prefieres creer que sí

-¿tengo otra opción?- tras estas palabras miró al suelo, contagiando la misma acción al rubio.

-...

* * *

Hanji miraba el inmenso cristal que parecía la materia más dura que el hombre hubiese soñado encontrar, lo tocó buscando alguna zona más frágil, o por donde se abriría cuando Annie decidiera salir, si es que podía hacerlo a voluntad.

-Hola Annie, perdón por ponerte en este sótano húmedo, prometo sacarte de aquí en cuanto nos des algo de información... ¿Como te sientes ahora? ¿Puedes salir por tu cuenta?- no permitiría que la falta de respuestas la desanimara, sentía como si ella estuviese escuchandolo todo atentamente-no te gusta hablar mucho ¿verdad? - suspiró y tomo asiento en una vieja silla de madera, no se iría sin una respuesta.

* * *

el resto de los jovenes miembros de la legion se transportaban hasta el area del desastre por orden explicita del comandante.

-Tsss no puedo creer que nos hayan dejado fuera de eso...- Connie protestó cerrando sus manos en puños, después de todo ellos también eran miembros de las tropas de reconocimiento.

-Yo estoy feliz de eso...-suspiró christa - se imaginan peleando contra annie? -

\- Que hubiese de malo? No es ese el plan? Acabar con todos los titanes?- ymir Sonrió maliciosamente

-Aún no me creo que Annie sea un titán... Nos lo hubiesen dicho a todos creo... - Pensó Sasha en voz alta. -Annie era callada, pero creo que acusarla de semejante cosa...

-Porque estamos hablando de esto?- Reiner interrumpió cruzado de brazos- como si nuestro debate fuese a cambiar algo... Nos diran lo que quieran en cuanto quieran. Punto

-Eso es verdad... Pero aún no entiendo por que- Connie pasó una mano por su cabeza, nada encajaba, podía entender que sólo quisieran a los mejores, pero Reiner y Bertholdt hubiesen sido de gran utilidad, eran formidables en todos los aspectos.

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO este capitulo es apenas introductorio,como aclare mas arriba transcurre a partir de la captura de annie, (tampoco paso lo de la aldea de connie ni lo del castillo en ruinas) solo que no se rompe la pared y no se ve ningun titan. tengo varias ideas en mente, pero aun debo ordenarlas. gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo dos: Annie, la dama del cristal.

* * *

Eren seguía en cama, no porque se sintiese enfermo, si no por su estado anímico. no se atrevía a preguntarle a Mikasa sobre qué había sucedido con Annie, por lo que espero a estar solo con Arman.

**-¿como esta Annie? ¿confeso algo?**

**-Eren, no te preocupes** -dijo su amigo intentando no ser demasiado directo.-Annie logro encerrarse a sí misma con una especie de cristal...parece descansar

**\- ella es una persona, ¿porque no lucha para salvar a la humanidad?**

**-parece que nuestra lucha no es solo contra los titanes.**

**-Eren!** \- Mikasa se acerco a la cama del joven, con un poco de comida en la bandeja- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

**-eh...si, solo pensaba que debería ver como esta Annie...**

**-no, no debes**\- dijo severa la muchacha- el equipo de investigación esta ocupándose de ella. tú debes descansar.

**-yo voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco-** Armin se levanto de su asiento, para abandonar el subsuelo del edificio, pero un pasillo le llamo la atención, el final de este tenía una puerta vigilada por un soldado.

sabía que allí estaba recluida Annie, "el titán femenino" tan inteligente, o quizás más que Eren. ¿entonces porque atentaba contra los seres humanos? se acerco a la puerta y no alcanzo a hablar con el guardia cuando se abrió la puerta de repente y la jefa de investigación, Hanji Zoe, gritando algunas cosas sin sentido aparente, tomando del brazo al subordinado que montaba guardia, exigiendo varios materiales para un experimento.

Armin vio la puerta abierta y antes de poder meditarlo, ya se encontraba delante del enorme envoltorio de cristal. dentro de este annie parecía simplemente dormir, los músculos de su cara y cuerpo estaban tan relajados, el material que la aislaba le hacía pensar en las paredes de hielo que decían los libros que había leído, la luz de las antorchas se reflejaba y refractaba en las caras y ángulos de la estructura, fue en ese momento cuando noto sus mejillas calientes y esa sensación agradable en el pecho.

**-tengo que salir de aquí...**\- se advirtió a si mismo, pero al simplemente acercarse a la puerta sintió pena de que fuese a quedarse sola, en un lugar tampoco agradable como ese.

a pesar de lo que pudiese pasarle si lo descubrían prefirió volverse y tomar asiento, pero esta vez sin verla, se sentía tentado a hacerlo, pero no quería alimentar su empatía, eso no lo hacía objetivo y por ende, inútil.

**-me cuesta pensar que seas una mala persona... tu lamentas mucho las muertes que causaste verdad? se que no conozco tu situación, pero si salieras de ahí, podríamos hablar de eso, Annie tu eres una buena persona...**\- colocó su mano sobre el cristal, algo tenso; cuando la puerta se abrió y fue descubierto-** puedo explicarlo! -** se defendió rápidamente.

**-exactamente eso quiero que me cuentes!-**Hanji tomo el brazo de armin algo brusco, pero de pura ansiedad- **cuando abrí la puerta, juraría que annie estaba sonrojada...pero ya no... ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?...**

* * *

**-Bert, te ves muy tenso... todo va a salir bien-** Reiner miraba al más alto, que parecía nervioso.- **¿quieres decirme que te preocupa?** \- dijo cuando el silencio entre ambos se le hacía incomodo.

**\- y si no podemos regresar a casa? si no logramos hacerlo?**

**\- si es el tiempo lo que te preocupa, solo es cuestión de apurar el paso. tomemos lo que vinimos a buscar sin más sigilo-** colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para relajarlo. según me enteré Eren sigue aun en cama.

**-...tú no quieres hacerlo verdad?** \- el silencio apareció nuevamente, Reiner se rascó la cabeza, susurrando un "qué más da" que Berthold fingió no escuchar.

**-ustedes dos! piensan saltarse el trabajo?-** Sasha se acerco a ambos, con un par de herramientas-¿**porque están tan serios? ¿dije algo malo?**

**-ups, nos descubriste.-** Reiner tomo ambas herramientas- **somos soldados, no deberíamos estar haciendo trabajos como este-** Sasha le dio la razón, sin embargo Berthold solo tomó su pala y se alejó en silencio.

**-parece que llegué en mal momento.**

**-creo que llegaste en el mejor momento mujer patata**

* * *

las labores de reconstrucción y limpieza en la zona de conflicto incluso necesitaban la ayuda de la legión de reconocimiento, el sargento miraba desde una ventana, se sentía sirviente del rey, Erwin ni siquiera se molestaba en reprochar esa decisión

**\- se te acabaron las ideas definitivamente... ¿hacer labores de limpieza cuando tenemos tanto que hacer all...**

**-ahora tenemos que hacer la limpieza-** en tono seco interrumpió al más bajo.- **ese también es tu trabajo, es una orden.**

**-tsk! estás loco.-** dio otra mirada a través de la ventana- **ya sabes quién es el infiltrado... simplemente dime y será historia.**

**-hazlo. si prefieres hazlo, acaba con él, tu venganza puede costarle muy caro a la humanidad.-** la mirada entre ambos era intensa, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

**-me da la impresión que tu lo aprovechas para tu venganza.**

**-me temo que me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses.**-comenzó a tomar notas, ignorando por completo al otro personaje.- e**s tu decisión si aun confías en mi o no.**

**-siempre fue mi decisión.-** fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar la sala. Erwin se sobó las sienes. el asunto podría escaparse de sus manos.

* * *

**-no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.**-armin estaba en el calabozo de annie, hablando con Hanji a través de la puerta.

**-yo estoy segura de lo que vi, ten confianza, hazle las preguntas de la lista y anota todo lo que veas, parece que en efecto es una muchacha tímida ¿no?**

Armin vio la lista de preguntas, ¿de verdad esperaba que pudiese responder de alguna manera?. se ubicó en la silla y comenzó el breve interrogatorio, con respuestas conocidas, como su nombre, o su lugar de origen.

**-el mundo, no te pareció hermoso mas allá de los muros? Yo no he salido aun, pero mi abuelo me contaba muchas historias, ríos de fuego, exenciones de agua gigantes... todos deberíamos ser capaces de ver eso, el mundo es un lugar maravilloso-** el rubio intentaba contener las lágrimas, no quería seguir llorando por todo, si Annie era capaz de oír, también debía serlo de contestar.- **y si aun no lo hubieses visto con tus propios ojos ¿te quedarás aquí encerrada para siempre?-** se levantó de la silla y colocó sus dos manos contra el cristal- **Annie! tienes que ver el mundo desde tus propios ojos!** -sintió temblando el cristal, pero antes de poder siquiera sorprenderse por ello, unos amarres se soltaron, haciendo que el cristal se viniese abajo, golpeando a Armin, y volteando la puerta.

**-Armin!...** -Hanji entró pasando por debajo del cristal-** estas bien?**

**-creo que oye todo... Annie-** decidió guardar el sentimiento del cristal palpitando bajo su mano.-**sin embargo, no hay ninguna prueba...**

-**parece que nuestra pequeña es más tímida de lo que me esperaba... se me acaba de ocurrir algo, ven.**

* * *

**-eren! te estaba preguntando algo...**

**-lo siento Mikasa...**

**-annie. No quisiste pelear con ella porque te gusta, verdad?**

**-no es por eso!** \- se quedó en silencio.-

**-armin cree que hay más personas como tú, pero en nuestra contra...**

**-quienes son!?**

**-...**

* * *

Berthold no podía conciliar el sueño, dentro de su cabeza solo podía pensar en los titubeos de Reiner, estaba seguro que este pronto desistiría de su cometido, de la oportunidad de regresar a casa.

-**creí que ya estabas dormido** \- se giro el rubio para ver a su amigo- ¿**pesadillas?**

**-eren te ha convencido... ¿verdad? de que debes ser un soldado...**

**-no es eso-**se vio molesto, no te refieras a mí como un sujeto manipulable.

**-eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, no me explicaras porque te comportas tan extraño?**

**-¿que tal si no quiero volver a casa?**-preguntó casi para sí mismo, pero el más alto no pudo dejarlo pasar, se sentó dando un grito de indignación.

**-TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, REINER!**

**-...-** se había quedado sin aliento, la manera en que el joven lo miraba era destructora.-

**-ES UNA BROMA VERDAD!?-** reiteró irritado Berthold, y si alguien quedaba aun dormido, tras esto ya había despertado bien.

**-oigan ustedes! ¿no piensan dormir?-** Connie se sobó el ojo mirándolos, no recordaba haber visto a Berthold tan molesto nunca.-

**-vamos a dormir Berth, claro que era una broma!**\- se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, sentía esa mirada quemándole con odio.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

la historia comienza a tomar cuerpo, aunque no se esperen la gran cosa.


End file.
